Splinter Cell (Season 4)
Synopsis 6 months after Sam Fisher and his team vowed to bring down The Network Sam Fisher leads a new 3rd echelon to destroy the organisation. However the cells are hunted by government agents and The Network but despite this team work not to break their promise and stop the organisation from causing any more damage. Cast Stephen Amell as Sam Fisher Rachel McAdams as Anna Grímsdóttir Will Estes as Charlie Derren Amaury Nolcaso as James Scribes Peyton List as Olivia "Magnet" Mangold Gal Gadot as Alex Janeson Wentworth Miller as Lincoln Banner Sullivan Stapleton as William Locke Episodes 1. Promises 6 months after Gaines death Sam Fisher leads a new 3rd echelon to bring down The Network. The team work with limited resources in an underground base. The team are tired of hiding so draw out The Network by leaking their location so that The Network will attack. When the agents arrive Splinter Cell easily beats them and purposely lets one go so they can lead them to their leader. New agent Alex Janeson followe him to a massive estate that they discover used to belong to Arnold Balkman. 2. That Extra Step The team quickly suspect that Balkman is a member of The Network and start to track him. Balkmans execution is scheduled for 3 days. To discover his location the team have to hack into The 3rd Echelons database to find out where he is being held. Splinter Cell agent Lincoln Banner is assigned to capture Fishers team so decide to use him to discover Balkmans location. Scribes meets with Banner and Derren hacks into his communications to get into Echelons database. After discovering his location the team set out to find him and break into the prison where he is being held. Balkman reveals that there is a file with every 3rd echelon base and agent located somewhere in Rio. Sam asks his team to leave and Fisher shoots Balkman in the head. The episode ends with Banner discovering Anna's location 3. Anna Anna now lives happily in New York for a private security company and has left her past life behind. This all changes when Banner tracks her down at her work and exposes her identity and forces her to go on the run. She contacts Sam with a phone he gave her shortly after she left. Sam, Janeson and Scribes head for New York to find her. After arriving Banner publicly attacks them which exposes them to be in the city. With no way out the team contact the base for reinforcement and head for an abandoned penthouse. Unfortunately Banner reaches them first and is able to shoto Anna in the stomach juse as tactical teams arrive. 4. Friend or Foe The teams are able to fend of Banners team and get a critically injured Anna to safety. Sam and Scribes stay behind determined that Banner is a Network agent. The two are able to find one of Banners men and interrogate him to find out what he knows. They Discover his location and go to kill him. While attempting they fail and Banner gets away. Meanwhile back at the base Charlie and Magnet discover that file on The Networks location. 5. When In Rio The team discover that the file belongs to a crime lord name Fernando Mordo in Rio who controls to city. The team need to break into the police station to kidnap his brother who is a police officer. They kidnap him and contact Mordo and offer him a trade the file for his brother. He agrees to the trade but during the trade Network agents Attack them and kill Mordo but get the file. The agents from the attack go the The Networks leader who shoots them on the spot. 6.Turning Point Everyone Rejoices as they believe they finally have a weapon to use against The Network. Fisher decides that they should give it to Banner as he isn't a network member. At the meeting The Network attack and seriously injure Banner so Teh team have no choice but to take them back to their base. In retaliation Splinter Cell goes after the head of the department of defence who is a Network member. They interrogate him and discover the name of the network leader, William Locke. The team decide not to give the file to anyone and bring them down alone. 7.Out of The Shadows The first major target on the file is a former member of the rogues who is know an arms dealer and sells weapons to The Network. On there way to assassinate him Locke arrives to pick up weapons someecide to try and capture him instead. Unfortunately after capturing Locke Fisher is captured and the team are forced to swap Locke for Fisher. Meanwhile back at the base Anna wakes up and tries to kill Banner but is stopped by Magnet. 8. Knowing Who To Trust Fisher is furious with The Cell for giving up Locke and is cold and distant towards them for it. In the file the team realise that three major Network bases are near there own and decide to take all three out at once. Fisher and Scribes attack one, Alex and Charlie attack the other. Banner changes his mind on the team and decides to help them bring down the bases. The attack is a success and Fisher forgives his team for letting Locke go. Meanwhile Locke becomes enraged at Echelons recent successes and decides to take action. 9. Trustworthy The team take a well needed break and decide to take a night of. This proves to be a fatal error though as The Network drone strikes the base and destroys it. Divided they flee into the nearby city under drone fire. Banner and Anna are left alone trapped in the bases wreckage and are forced to talk. Anna gets Banner out of the base and the two work together in bringing down the drone. Meanwhile the rest of the team come under heavy fire from Network agents but are able to fend them of. When Charlie and Magnet look at the drone they discover a symbol on it for the weapons corporation Sonic. 10. Sonic With the team now reunited they realise there only option now is to infiltrate Sonic and discover what their connection to The Network is. Since Banner is the only qualified government agent they formulate a plan to infilt the company under the guise of an inquiry by him. Anna joins him in the distraction while the team breach offices around the building to Look for any information. Magnet discovers that Locke is an active advisor to the company and has been secretly stealing their weapons on his enemies. Locke arrives at the company to take Banner and Anna into custody but Charlie activates a virus sealing al, exits to the building leaving just the cell, Locke and his men to fight it out. Locke tires to get to a helicopter pad to escape but the team catches up to him and they fight it out. Locke is able to escape when he has the virus mutated into a self destruct program and forces the team to disarm it. After dismantling it Magnet reviews files she stole from the company and finds the name of a man who could blow the whistle on The Network. 11. Blowing The Whistle Jeremy Teller is a former Network Soldier has since left the organisation to live in a suburban town. Sam, Charlie and Magnet go to convince him to reveal any secrets he had on the organisation. Teller refuses because he believes his family will come under threat but says he will agree on the condition that they can keep his family safe until they can beat the organisation. Meanwhile Alex and James are contacted by a former 3rd Echelon member who has since started working in the whitehouse and reveals that he can get them a sit down with the President if they can prove their existence. Sam travels to Tellers family and provides them with a new identity and the location of a Town with a splinter cell in it to protect them. Sam escorts them but they are attacke by Network solider who kill Tellers family and leave Sam in his grief. A Now distraught Teller agrees to reveal the secrets of the Newtork on the condition that he gets the kill Locke. 12: Mr President With the team now having proof that the Network exists they travel to Washington to meet with The President and have 3rd Echelon reinstated. They go The then whitehouse where the President and his chief of staff want him to go on live television with his knowledge. Just before the interview Sam receives a call from Locke where he says that if he stops the interview and kills Teller, he will never bother his agency again and no one he loves will ever be harmed. Sam outright refuses and after the interview Teller is shot by a sniper as is the chief of staff. With the public now knowing about the network The President authorities them to do what ever it takes to bring them down.